It's All My Fault
by Darkangelkitty08
Summary: Kyo and Mayura are dead and Alice is broken. Can her friends show her that she can still live on? Or more likely can Frey show her the love that she so desparately is searching for?
1. It's all my fault

"no, this isn't happening..." Alice cried. Frey, Mei, Billy, and Chris all held concern and tears on their face as their friend cried.

"It's all my fault...All my fault" Alice repeated to herself. In her arms lay the unmoving, dead form of her loved one, Kyo Wakamiya. Right next to him was Mayuras bruised and battered dead body. In this final battle much blood was shed and many tears would be in the future.

Frey put his hand on Alice's Shoulder. She looked at him. He kneeled down and put his hand on her cheek and wiped a small tear from under her eye. She looked down. "it's my fault..." She let the tears fall. More and more came when Frey collected Alice in his arms.

"Poor Alice" Mei Lin said to the two others. Chris nodded his head.

"In this battle we all new there would be hardship, but nothing as terrible as this. Now that Mayura and Kyo are dead Alice will feel like she doesn't belong here." Chris pointed out.

They had also lost a precious person, or creature, in their group, Nyozeka. She was killed by a maram word and sucked into oblivion yelling till her last breath that we should keep fighting.

Billy, Mei ling, and Chris watched as Alice cried more and Frey picked her up bridal style after gently laying Kyo back down next to mayura. "Rest in Peace my friend" He said as Alice's shoulders started to shake more violently.

"Ssssh Alice your tears will not bring him back to life." He was trying to sooth her but when he caught a glimpse of her face it was turning black.

"NO! ALICE DON'T GIVE IN, DON'T!" he started to yell. But Alice wouldn't stop shaking. She looked at him. Her eyes were pure black.

"NO!" He shouted again. Chris, Mei lin, and Billy rushed to his side as he bent down again trying to gain control of the violent shakes. Frey thought quickly and crashed his lips upon her. She snapped back to life. Her eyes were their original color and she was in shock.

"Thank Kami!" He said. "Alice, Kyo and Mayura died to save your life. I believe they wanted you to live on. Please Alice there are so many other people who love you." He was giving her a reason to stay alive. Alice looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." she started to tear up again "I cant help it."

"Alice I told you that if I found you unhappy loving Kyo then I would take you from him. And seeing as how unhappy you are now I am obliged to ask you...will you live for me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Frey..." Alice said before passing out.

"We should get her somewhere for sleep." Chris said as they walked briskly down the now back to normal halls of the Metropolitan Building.

"Lets get her back to her house then explain the situation to her parents." Frey said as they ran off.

They reached Alice's House and put her in her bed upstairs. Frey came down stairs and explained to Her parents of mayura and kyo's death. After many hours of silence Alice came down the stairs, eyes red and puffy. Frey saw her. He really was tired but he wanted to be awake to give her comfort or be there just incase she tried to give in again.

She sat next to him. He looked at her and she was looking at the floor.

After awhile she said something "Thank you...for what you did at the Metropolitan...you're right. Kyo and Mayura would want me to live on."

"Alice, I do love you. Kyo wants you to be happy. I bet right now he and Mayura are looking down from heaven smiling at you." He pulled her in for a hug. She started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Frey. I...I just am so scarred now. I watched him breathe his last and all I could do was blame myself for being in the way. He died for me. He really did love me. And it's just hard to think how I'm gonna live with out him." She broke down and he tightened the hug.

"Sssh just let it out." Frey ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her.

The other three watched from a doorway and they were all tearing up.

"Frey really does love her. She knows it but she just cant except the fact that Kyo is dead." Billy mumbled.

"When you think about it. He only flirted with the other women to get her attention." Mei lin said.

"This will take time to heal but I'm sure Frey and all of us will be there to help." Chris added.

"So why is it that we do not weep like her?" Mei lin asked puzzled.

"I think it's because we didn't know Mayura and Kyo as well and not to mention she lost the man that she loves and he loved her back. That only adds to the pain." Billy answered. Chris excused himself.

"Maybe just maybe Alice will be able to find love for Frey."

Alice had fallen asleep again. Her head was in Freys lap. He just ran his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep. Frey looked up. "Kyo you idiot. Why did you leave her like this? Well buddy I will make her happy for you..." he said as if he were talking to Kyo in person.

ok so for all of you who don't know. I'm an Alice 19th fan and this is my own I guess not really AU but kinda like one. I hope you enjoy. Even though I don't seem worthy to update I will try hard to get it in the next month maybe I will finish my others stories. But its really hard because I just started highschool so I'm swamped. Just don't kill me if I don't update regularly. Heehee. Baii

-DAK08


	2. Tears of Death

Alice woke up to find herself in the arms of Frey. Memories of Kyo's Blood spattering then came to mind. She winced. This pain would never go away. She would always have these memories. The memories of her kissing Kyo, the day he told her he loved her, the day mayura placed the curse, and the battle. Nothing would go away. It would haunt her forever.

Frey woke with Alice sobbing. He tightened his grip.

"Frey...please end my pain. Please..." the tears were falling.

"I can't do anything Alice. It's something no human or lotis master can do."

"Kill me Frey. I want to be with Kyo and Mayura." Alice was shaking again.

"NO ALICE I LOVE YOU!! I WILL NOT BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR DEATH!!" Frey sat her up in his lap. She was still shaking. Her tears were turning black.

"no...those are tears of death if she keeps up the negative thoughts she'll die!"

"Alice think happy thoughts. Stay with me Alice, I will try to help you heal. Please Alice we all know your in pain. Stop crying or you will die!"

"I'll never stop crying Frey. I can't stop, I want to die just leave me to die!" she nearly yelled at him.

"Atleast stop the negative thoughts if the tears keep falling and you die I will not be able to live. We need you Alice. Live for your friends."

He could see the tears start to burn her soft skin.

"ALICE!!" by this time the others along with her parents were in the room.

"Alice honey," her mom was kneeling next to Frey. "Listen to him Alice, we all love you, it is not your fault we lost Mayura. She and Kyo are watching over you from heaven. Don't die on us. You're the only thing we have left."

"No I will die and be with Kyo and Mayura. I have no reason to live. Just LEAVE ME BE!" the tears were streams and the burning didn't stop.

"Stop saying you want to die Alice! You will die if you keep it up. Fight the darkness in your heart Alice. Even if Darva is gone the mara inside all our hearts are not and you must fight them. Alice Please!" Frey was holding her violently shaking body more tightly.

Chris, Mei lin, and Billy listened as Frey and Alice fought. They all believed that Frey would knock sense into her.

Frey had no other option. He kissed her. She stopped again. Whether she could deny it or not he was the medication for her pain. Always.

"Jiva." When Frey said these words her face was repaired.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't save them...I" Alice started but Frey put a finger to her lips.

"Sshh... it's ok. It's not your fault. There is nothing we can do but live with them in our hearts." Frey hugged her. At that all of the people in the room were in a group hug.

2 hours later (not the hug you doinks)

Alice had slept on the couch with the close watch of Frey. He watched over his "darling," because she was his most precious possession.

She stirred and sat up. He walked up to her and kneeled to her height.

"You better?"

she started to nod but then a tear came to her eye but Frey caught it.

"You don't want to shed a tear for a day or so. If it hurts you can take the anger out on me. Just don't shed a tear. No more tears. Please Alice."

Alice breathed in and gave him a slight nod. "Thank you Frey. You are really being helpful. I just wish I could have said "good-bye" she bent her head and her bangs hung over her face. Her breathing was causing her chest to rise and fall and a steady pace.

"From now on, Frey. I'm going to be strong for Mayura and Kyo. I will live on. I'm sorry I scared you all this morning."

"It's ok Alice. It's understandable. We all love you Alice. And you can always come to me if you need comfort. Your parents have offered for me to live here so I took them up on their offer. I'm in the room next to yours. Come in anytime whether it is at 9 in the morning or 11 at night. Remember my embrace is always open to you."

When he finished he found that Alice had thrown herself around his waist. He returned the hug and smoothed her hair with his hand.

"Remember Alice. I still think you should consider marrying me. But I wont press it on you today. Just yell, scream, complain, rant about your feelings to me anytime."

With that he picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. She still had a death grip on him so he just lay down with her on her bed.


	3. She's smiling again!

That night Kyo visited Alice in a dream.

They were in a field. Alice sat down at the top of a hill and Kyo came up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly startled.

"K-k-Kyou?" she stuttered before launching herself into his arms. He returned the hug.

"Alice, hold me while you can for I can only visit you in your dreams. You must accept the fact that I cannot come back. Please Alice don't shed your tears for me. Just live on. Give Frey a chance Alice. While we were in the Metropolitan Building he told me he loved you, Really and truly. Just let him hold you and maybe instead of wasting your life in sadness because of me have your happiness that you deserve with Frey. Remember, Alice, Mayura and I love you and we will forever."

With that said he kissed her on the cheek and the lips and faded.

Alice fluttered her eyes open to come face to face with...Frey's Face?

She blushed shades and shade of red. Frey was still asleep but he had a death grip on her.

He opened his eyes to come face to face with Alice's red face.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" he said with a slight yawn (lack of oxygen to the brain) "how are you feeling?"

"Better...Kyou visited me in my dream last night." She didn't sound like she was going to cry but Frey hugged her anyway.

"What did he say Alice?" Frey asked kissing the top of her head smelling her lavender smelling hair.

"He said he loves me but he wants me to go on in life and be happy. He said no more tears. So I will try." She smiled at him.

"Alice..." he smiled back. She was smiling again. That made his heart 10 times lighter.

He was so happy the rest of the day. Alice was spending time with him and he could hug her whenever he wanted.

She on the other hand wasn't sure about something. How come she hadn't seen the others today?

Maybe they left to get something to eat. She shrugged her shoulders and continued her conversation with Frey.

"Alice will you let me kiss you?" he brought up finally.

Alice's face ( OO ) "Umm I... I guess." She was puzzled. He had the decency to ASK her. Usually he would just do it. Frey sure has changed.

"Alice? Are you ok?" he was about to kiss her but he saw her confused face.

"Umm yah um I'm fine." She blushed and kind of laughed at herself.

"Oh ok" he then placed his lips in a very passionate kiss. Surprising both her and him she kissed back. She was responding! This sure was Frey's happy day.

(It would be my happy day if Frey were kissing me ** stars in eyes ) **

Alice needed to breath so she broke it. Her face was red as a Tomato. He smirked slightly. Now he knew that Kyou had visited her in her dream she would open up again.

She smiled slightly but then she realized that her parents were fixing dinner for all her friends and the family so they rushed back home.


	4. Mine

A Few Weeks later

Alice was in her room when there was a knock on the door. She went to it and when she opened the door her Mother was there.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure" Alice let her mom in and she sat on the bed.

"Honey I'm so happy that you have been able to accept Mayura and Kyo gone...but there is something wrong. Your charming friend, Frey, has been hit by a car. He was walking across the street and was hit."

Alice's eyes widened. "No"

"Honey he's in operation but we can go down and see him." Alice nodded trying to keep the tears back. This was too much. Did life for her have to be hell. Why did everyone around her suffer to make her suffer?

The hospital

Alice stood patiently outside Frey's room until the doctor came out.

"Miss Seno?" alice nodded "He'll be fine...just don't excite him because he's fractured some ribs and we had to pop some bones back in place. His hip will bother him for awhile but he will most definitely recover. You may go in and see him now." With that the doctor left Alice as she went into the dim room.

Frey's body was under covers on the hospital. There was a heart monitor and he had a cast on his arm. His chest was bandaged and he had a gause strip on his cheek. He didn't have a shirt on () and he had a small band aid over his nose.

Alice kneeled at his side and just watched him sleep with the slow steady rising and falling of his chest.

With a small cough from him he stirred. He saw Alice looking at him and he smiled.

"Hey." He managed to whisper.

"How are you? Does it hurt?" Alice asked trying not to get excited and start crying.

"A little but I'll live." Alice smiled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't go with you. Oh Frey it's—"Alice started but Frey put a finger to her lips.

"No Alice it's not your Fault! I don't want you blaming yourself for something that someone else did." She smiled with a small tear in her eye. His hand was on her cheek as he brought his face closer and then all of a sudden...

The doctor came in the room.

"Oh im sooooo sorry I didn't mean to intrude...I-I-I'll come back later. Heh" the doctor's face was bright red as he left the room.

Frey lay back down and sighed. Alice looked at him. He put his hand on the top of her head and she lay her head down on the mattress. He scooted over slightly and patted the spot next to him. She looked up and stood. She took her shoes off and lay down next to him. He enveloped her in a hug. She smiled slightly as she fell asleep in his warm embrace.

"I love you Alice and I always will..." he said to her sleeping form. Then he too fell into the darkness of sleep.

hours later

Alice woke up to find Frey's chest right there. She blushed and turned over.

"So you're finally awake." Frey smirked.

"Eh...Yah. How long have you been up?"

"Awhile. I can leave today. I just have to use a crutch for a few weeks maybe a month."

"That's good."

"Yea...wanna help me get dressed?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Alice blushed.

"Do you need help?" she asked shyly.

"Just someone to lean on." He laughed.

"A-Alright." She got off the bed and helped him stand up. He had an arm slung over her shoulders.

They walked over to the bathroom where his clothes were and he leaned on her for support using one hand to put his clothes on. Alice tried to keep from gasping when she saw him in only his boxers. He smiled at her and when they were finished he went back to the bed and sat down. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled as the doctor came in to the room with a crutch for Frey. Alice walked up to the doctor and took the crutch and helped Frey get a hold of it.

After awhile of hobbling, tripping, and jumping they managed to get him out the door and to Alice's mom's car.

The ride home was silent. Alice had fallen asleep on Frey's shoulder. Frey couldn't feel any pain because he was so tired. His ribs didn't feel fractured. Is it possible that he had used the lotis word "Jiva" in his sleep? Well all he could see or imagine right now was the face of his loved one when he was ready to ask her a question. A very special question. (does Dr. Evil laugh with the pinky up to lip lol)

But he wouldn't do it yet. She was still recovering from Kyo and Mayura's death.

At home they all went to their rooms. Alice was sitting in her room cat napping when Frey rapped on her door. Alice stirred slightly but didn't get up. Frey opened the door a sliver and saw Alice sleeping. He hobbled over to her and put his crutch on the floor. He sat on the bed and pulled Alice's head on to his lap holding her in his arms slightly.

She snuggled in to his warmth and He hugged her tighter. ' Soon she will be with me, soon...' he thought to himself. She smiled slightly in her sleep.

Okieday, I finished. This took me like 4 days to write only 3 pages. (sweatdrop) lol ok well I will hopefully have another chapter up this weekend or next week. Sorry it took so long and keep your tomatoes to yourselves! thank you!

-DAK08


	5. Most Positively Mine

"I'm home!" Alice called to the house as she came into the kitchen to put newly bought groceries away.

Frey came in on his crutch and came up behind her. He pressed pressure of his body on hers so she was trapped by his body and the counter. She giggled slightly.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" he blushed slightly.

Alice was speechless...So she nodded her head softly.

He kissed her cheek and hobbled away. She smiled as she finished putting groceries away.

Chris, Mei lin, and Billy would be coming over tonight for dinner and then tomorrow night Frey and Alice will be alone. She blushed at the sight of them together in public.

Chris showed up first and gave Alice a small hug and also went over to Frey and patted his back asking him (as if it were a shock) if he had jam. Alice giggled.

Mei Lin came in with Billy dragging behind her. "Keh...he was annoying me"

Alice laughed more whole heartedly and Frey's heart went all fluttery. She laughed a real laugh.

During dinner it was very loud with Mei Lin and Billy's arguments. Alice sat across from Frey and almost gasped when he played a game of footsies with her.

After dinner they bid goodnight to the three guests and Alice's parents went to bed. Alice was still wide awake and decided to watch some T.V. Frey did the same.

Frey sat down with Alice in his embrace. He put his legs up and hers to. She was careful not to hit his hurt leg. She reached for the remote and turned the T.V. on. They watched the news about things in the world. The Metropolitan was in bad shape when they left it apparently and now it was all fixed. Alice lowered her head having a flashback of when Kyo was killed. All of a sudden Frey's arms were tightened around her. She smiled up at him. They fell asleep on the couch in their current position.

Alice woke up about an hour later to find that Frey was gone. Just as she sat up he walked in...with out his crutches.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked as she stared at him.

"You're walking...on your own! How?"

"I think I used 'Jiva' to heal myself in my sleep. Want some food?" He asked as he set down a plate with food on it. "I don't mind sharing." He smiled boyish-ly.

They sat there eating when Alice realized she had a date with Frey tonight.

"umm...Frey where are we going to eat?" She asked.

"It's a surprise!" He smiled.

"What should I wear?"

"A dress is ok...just wear one slightly formal ok?"

"O-ok" She stuttered realizing he was going to take her to a fancy restaurant.

(Later that night)

Alice and Frey walked in to the restraunt. It was like a Japanese restaurant and they got to watch the cooks make their food on those HUGE stove tops. But instead of Japanese food it was Italian.

Frey was super nervous...he was sweating and it wasn't from the stove. Alice of course was super duper oblivious to it all. She was way to interested in the cook making her food.

They ate silently enjoying their food. Frey got up and went to the bathroom. Alice smiled and waited for him to come back. She waited patiently as she ate her food. When he came back he didn't go back to his seat as she thought he would. Instead he stopped in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand to her. She blushed slightly and gladly took it. He smiled as he lead her down to the floor where there were other couples dancing slowly to music and soon they joined. They heard a few "Awws" and "How cute" from the older couples as they danced.

Alice felt light as a feather in Frey's arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed as they swayed to the slow and steady music.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" She sighed out enjoying the dancing.

"I don't know how to ask you this but..." she looked up at him confused. "Will...Alice will you marry me?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

Her heart almost stopped beating. "I-I don't know what to say...I-I mean I don't...I mean YES!" she said as she lunged herself all the way to him.

He stepped back a bit from the force but he hugged her back. He smiled as she looked him in the eyes. He held onto her with one hand and slipped his other hand in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Inside the box was a diamond ring.

She had never seen anything more beautiful. He slipped it on her finger and then dipped her. He then leaned into kiss her. She gladly obliged and they shared a kiss like no other. His tongue caressing hers.

When they broke for air they went back to the table and paid the bill, left a tip, then went back home in Frey's car.

When they went in the room they found the living room dark. Then all of a sudden...

heehee im evil. CLIFFY! Haha and who knows when I will update next (wink wink)

lol plz review!


End file.
